


Beaten

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Series: Whumptober 2019 [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (not intentional), (sort of), Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt Jack Kline, Jack Kline Whump, Nick (mentioned), POV Jack Kline, Possession, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Season/Series 14, Whumptober 2019, beaten, castiel (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Sam gets possessed during a hunt, and the entity beats Jack.





	Beaten

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 28 of Whumptober 2019.  
Prompt: beaten
> 
> So it was difficult to get an emotional scene for this particular prompt. I could’ve just had Jack go on a random hunt with his dads and had a demon or something beat him, but that wouldn’t have been as angsty, so I did come up with a bit of a confusing idea. However, I wasn’t able to reveal it in the story because that would’ve led to me writing about 20,000 words and that would’ve gone beyond the prompt, and there wasn’t time for me to do so. So, explanation for how and why “Sam” beats Jack in this story: there is a type of spirit possession in Japanese lore where the person doing the possessing can do it while they are still alive. In this situation, the person possessing Sam is Nick. He is doing it because Lucifer reached out to him from the Empty, shared his contempt for Jack, and wished him to do something about it. This was Nick following out those orders, so he and Lucifer are behind hurting Jack. Sam is indeed innocent.

Jack couldn’t sleep. He often had that problem now — nightmares. He was lying on his back in bed, trying to read up on the kid-friendly version of notes Sam had supplied for him about incubi. They hadn’t gone into the hunt knowing that’s what it was, and Sam had wanted to pull Jack out upon finding out more, but Jack wanted to stay, said he needed the practice. Besides, he didn’t care that whatever this thing was, that it was something... _adult_, he just wanted to help. He wanted to stop being useless, and weak.

A couple of weeks without his powers and he still wasn’t coping well.

Still no sign of Michael or Dean.

And Castiel had stayed to guard Nick, and they’d been trusting him more and had let him out of his room that served as a cell. Jack didn’t know what to think of it, but he knew his dads were nice. Maybe their actions were things he should copy.

But Nick seemed… dangerous somehow.

Sam was afraid of him.

Jack finished reading up about how incubi could be burned by salt just like regular demons, used his thumb to swipe to the next page on his phone, and then there was movement.

Jack sat up, turning his lamp on.

“Sam?”

Sam was out of bed, approaching his Jack, hazel eyes wide, and alert.

“Sam, what is it?” Jack asked, putting his phone down, forgetting to put it to sleep.

“He doesn’t like you.”

“What? Wha— Who? Who doesn’t like me?”

“You should know, boy.”

Scared, confused, but half-remembering something he’d seen at his phone as Sam lunged at him, he grabbed it and scrambled out of bed. He managed to crawl under it, Sam throwing the mattress and sheets, and then the bedframe, wood scratching through the floor. But the few seconds in which he struggled to move everything gave Jack just enough time to look back through the notes and see that incubi could possess people. He still didn’t know why they did, or their purpose, but maybe…

“Sam, stop!” he cried, getting up from the floor, trying to run to the opposite side of the motel room.

Sam grabbed his ankle, his phone clattered out of his hand, and he grabbed Sam’s shirt, pulling the collar down to see if he still had his anti-possession tattoo.

It was still there.

Then it certainly was Sam who punched him in the face.

His dad started beating him.

Jack tried to hold his arms up to protect his face as large, strong fists hit him repeatedly. A tooth got knocked out, and he choked on it, and the blood. Eventually in all the panic, the way he must’ve tried moving his mouth, he crunched on it, and then coughed it out.

His face was full of pressure, and numb, and there were black spots in his vision.

“How dare you!” Sam roared, words confusing him, loud voice absolutely terrifying in the once-silence night. “You’re an atrocious son! An abomination! How dare you! You betrayed him!”

Jack just cried, tried to sob.

Maybe he was right.

He was an abomination, weak, powerless, a nephilim without his Grace, Lucifer’s son, a monster, a burden. He was every terrible thing he could think of.

But, no, Sam! Sam, wouldn’t do this. He wouldn’t!

The blows lessened though Sam was on his knees, straddling him, and Jack was shaking beneath him, crying out, sobbing. Saliva dripped from his swollen mouth.

“Sa-am!” he cried out. “Sa-am, please, no!”

Veins bleeding with fear he slowly reached up and grasped ahold of one of Sam’s bloodied fists. Oh, there was so much blood. His blood. Sam’s knuckles were swelling, the skin on them broken as well.

“Don’t,” he gasped. “Don’t.”

He opened his eyes, saw tears in Sam’s own eyes, saw his face was flushed, there was a struggle on his own face.

“I love you,” Jack said, not even quite sure what was happening anymore, but he knew that he didn’t want this to be Sam, and if it was he didn’t know what he was going to do. But he wouldn’t hurt him. He didn’t want to hurt him. And maybe that was love.

Sam’s upper lip trembled, the color of his eyes turned ice blue for a mere second, a tear slid free, and then his head tilted back, a scream leaving his mouth. He nearly collapsed over Jack, but then he was taking in heaving breaths, crying.

“Jack? Jack, no, no, no, no, no. No.”

Hands came down, trying to caress Jack’s face, and he flinched. Those hands had hurt him, had left him on the floor like this.

He kicked, struggled, pushed at Sam’s thighs, and crawled out from under him. Jack got himself behind the couch, head barely poking out, blood oozing from his face, and dribbling from his mouth. Sam was hard to see in his vision, his eyes nearly swollen shut.

Shaking his head, he begged, “Don’t come near me.”

Sam’s adam’s apple bobbed up and down, “Jack, that wasn’t me.”

Sam put a hand out, and tried to come forward with one foot, other knee still bent, and Jack’s breath caught in his throat. He gripped the edge of the couch in a death grip.

“It was you!” he accused. “Your-your tattoo! Your tattoo!”

He bowed his head and started sobbing.

And this time when Sam approached him he was too weak to do anything about it.

Exhaustion took over and he let his father hold him.

“It was yo-ou!” he cried out. And he started slamming his fist against his chest, over and over again.

Sam let him do it.

“I hate you. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!”

He sobbed, voice growing louder and louder, and Sam started to rock him, but kept a firm hand to the back of his head. Jack eventually ceased hurting him, relaxed, and realized Sam was crying too, cheek pressed against the top of his head.

“I’d never hurt you,” he promised. “Never. I… I think I was possessed. But not by a demon.”

“A ghost?” Jack asked, words a mere mumble.

“Maybe.”

But Sam sounded unsure, and this wouldn’t be a problem they’d solve for weeks.

Jack didn’t go to sleep that night, and he hid in the corner beside his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are aware of the current issues going on with various cast members, please do not mention it in the comments as I am using fanfiction as an escape and I am not here to talk about it. If any of you are have a hard time with it, remember to read fics that give you endorphins, maybe write something self-indulgent, open some curtains, turn on a light, drink some water, pet an animal, grab a blanket, maybe do a few jumping jacks, listen to a good song, have a favorite snack, watch some crack episodes, or even tune out of fandom for a bit if need be. And if you are not aware of the issue please look to google, twitter, or tumblr for answers (though we have yet to hear anything official), but kindly do not spread rumors, or harass others, thank you. And yes, this story does have Sam in an antagonistic position, but I wrote this days before any news came out.


End file.
